Change
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Porque uno de los cambios más grandes en la actitud de Piccolo fue ocasionado por el hijo de su enemigo declarado. Ironías aparte, él no se quejaba. No yaoi Viñeta.


**Change

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Summary: Porque uno de los cambios más grandes en la actitud de Piccolo fue ocasionado por el hijo de su enemigo. Ironía aparte, él no se quejaba. [No yaoi] Viñeta.

Nota: Ya era hora de que escribiera algo del anime que más me ha marcado en mi vida, especialmente mi infancia. Y realmente no me sorprende que se vea ligado con Gohan, mi amor platónico indiscutible (?) Tonterías aparte, adoro el vínculo existente entre él y Piccolo. So, here you got it.

_&._

Solo para empezar, le resultaba bastante complicado el reconocerse a sí mismo, partiendo desde su propia actitud unos pocos años antes de que _aquello_ sucediera.

_Aquello_ no era un hecho en concreto, ya que habían sido varios los que lo habían conducido a su actual estado.

_Aquello_ era una persona con nombre y apellido. Y si alguien le hubiese dicho que justo esa persona provocaría tal cambio en sí mismo, probablemente lo hubiera hecho desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por decir tales blasfemias.

Porque, entiendan, ¿el único hijo de su más grande enemigo declarado causando esos efectos en su forma de ser, pensar y actuar? Alguien se estaba divirtiendo a su costa de una forma muy retorcida.

Simplemente porque Piccolo tenía muy claras las cosas que, sinceramente, le interesaban en la vida. De hecho, él quería _conquistar_ toda esa vida, todo territorio del planeta que existiera.

Él se convertiría en el verdadero dios supremo de la Tierra.

Y para eso, Son Goku tenía que morir. Tan simple como eso, porque aquel le estorbaba y mucho.

Y en ese caso, compartiendo tales lazos de sangre, Son Gohan, su pequeño y escandaloso hijo, debería importarle tanto como la gente inocente a la que iba a someter.

No _encariñarse_ con él. Eso si era una verdadera locura.

Y sin embargo… pasó.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, sin proponérselo obviamente; todo pasó de forma lenta e inadvertidle.

No era algo que le sorprendiera demasiado a cualquier otra persona. Ambos habían compartido un año completo de entrenamiento, forjando un frágil lazo de "maestro y alumno" y Gohan era un niño lo bastante inocentón e ingenuo (es decir, igual a su padre) como para tomarle cariño a pesar de todo a aquel hombre que lo entrenaba y cuidaba de él.

Porque Piccolo siempre cuidó de ese niño, aunque ni siquiera lo notara. Con pequeños gestos, inconcientes o tapados con aquella frialdad que acostumbraba.

Lo que pasaba era que, simplemente, no podía considerar que alguien con su personalidad y su visión de la vida y el mundo pudiera siquiera sentir algo parecido al cariño ligeramente paternal hacia otra criatura. O eso trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

Pero no puedes negarte la realidad a ti mismo durante mucho tiempo, y llegó un punto en el que era completamente obvio y claro que Son Gohan era más el hijo que nunca tuvo y un alumno ejemplar.

Claro, Piccolo seguía siendo Piccolo, por lo cual no acostumbraba demostrar esta clase de sentimientos de un modo demasiado abierto o exuberante. Pero las señales que enviaba eran lo bastante claras como para que Gohan las captara y fuera conciente del cariño que su maestro tenía hacia él.

Porque bueno, Piccolo nunca iba a sonreírle radiantemente ni a abrazarlo o a decirle cosas demasiado tiernas o cosas idiotas como esas, pero el afecto estaba ahí y realmente no había nadie que no pudiera verlo.

Gohan tenía un corazón puro y una inocencia grande como pocas, y parte de todo esto, de su fraternal sentimiento por el que fue más su maestro que su propio padre, logró que Piccolo tuviera una nueva visión de las cosas y que abandonara un objetivo que no hubiera hecho más que complicar todo innecesariamente en la Tierra. Atentando contra la frágil paz, cosa que de hecho se ha vuelto algo prácticamente normal hoy en día.

Y todo se resume a que, como él ya ha dicho, la primera persona en realmente _comprenderlo_ fue este mismo niño. Eso es algo que marca a las personas como este procedente de Namek.

Y contéstenme con sinceridad, ¿cómo odias a alguien que te ofrece afecto desinteresadamente, algo que nunca has realmente conocido?

Gohan era ese hijo que realmente hubiera querido tener, punto.

Ironías aparte de lo que esto significaba, no había nada de lo que él pudiera quejarse.

Más bien, tenía el orgullo bastante inflado.


End file.
